stagedoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Weddings and an Elvis
Info Stage-Door's second show of 2013 will be a comedy directed by Micky Darbyshire, called Four Weddings and an Elvis, written by Nancy Frick. There was a last minute casting alteration, when Steve Pannell had to drop out. Barry Tinkler took over the role of Marvin Marvel and Dave Griffin took on the role of the Producer. About the play Sandy, the four-times-married-three-times-divorced owner of a wedding chapel in Las Vegas, has certainly seen her fair share of matrimonies! In the hilarious Four Weddings and an Elvis, we witness four of her funniest: Bev and Stan, who are getting married--by the King himself--as revenge on their exes; Vanessa and Bryce, two arrogant aging stars who are tying the knot as a publicity ploy, and are vexed by an aging Elvis who doesn't know who they are; and Martin and Fiona, a gentle postal-worker and a tough ex-con trying to get married before the police arrive! However, the final wedding is the funniest all: Sandy’s fifth and final wedding which reveals a hilarious twist! With simple scenic requirements and memorable characters, Four Weddings and an Elvis is a comedic treat certain to please audiences! Cast Bev - Elana Healy Stan - David Griffin Sandy - Micki Darbyshire John - Jamie Griffiths Lou - Dave Humphrey Vanessa - Pennie Billinghurst Bryce - Vic Moss Marvin - Barry Tinkler - [[Steve Pannell]] Fiona - Fiona Humphrey Fist - Mark Barnes Ken - Gary Boniface Producer - Dave Griffin - [[Barry Tinkler]] Crew Director - Micky Darbyshire Stage Manager - Gary Boniface Backstage Crew - Company Members Lighting - Bryan Mercer Sound - Tony Makey Props - Chris Moss Wardrobe - Sandra Booker Set Design / Construction - Mike Gearing , Tony Makey , Gary Boniface , Alan Moss , Lou Moss , Tom Silverson and Company Publicity - Micki Darbyshire Posters and Programme Design - Jamie Griffiths Posters and Programmes Printed by Mission Labels Ltd Rehearsal Assistant - Chris Nairne Reviews THE weather was far from the suffocating heat of Las Vegas, as heavy rain lashed down during the final performance of Stage-Door Theatre Company’s latest production, Four Weddings and an Elvis. But as the audience gathered in their seats, at Littlehampton’s Windmill Entertainment Centre, on Saturday (July 27), the quaint theatre transformed into the City of Sin – helped mostly by the delightfully energetic performances of the cast. The story followed chapel owner Sandy (played by director and veteran thespian, Micki Darbyshire), a four-time divorcée and old romantic at heart – as her humble business is visited by three couples, all looking to tie the knot but all for different reasons. The first act opened with Sandy greeting prospective newly-weds Bev and Stan – played by Elana Healy and Dave Griffin. Stan was hoping to marry Bev in a selfish attempt to make his ex-lover jealous, and to his credit, Dave played the role capably, although his accent at times did waver a little. When the couple discovered that the chapel’s normal minister was ‘unavailable’ (passed-out in the back room, an empty bottle of whiskey by his side), Sandy offered the service of Elvis impersonator, John (Jamie Griffiths). Micki’s performance as the quick-witted Sandy, and Jamie’s, as ‘The King’ really stole the limelight. As the play continued the stories became more and more absurd. The second scene followed a couple of arrogant and ‘washed-up celebrities’, Vanessa and Bryce (Pennie Billinghurst and Vic Moss) who were trying – and failing – to get back into the public eye by getting married, as a publicity stunt. Both Vic and Pennie’s portrayals were energetic, quick and oozing with delusions of fame and superiority. However, the real gem of the show proved to be the penultimate wedding. Timid Marvin, a living encyclopedia of American postal service vernacular, walked in with his polar opposite, Fiona, a loud, brutish ex-convict with tattoos on her arms and a love for vulgarities. But, despite their differing temperaments, the pair seemed genuinely in love. Enter, stage right, Fist, Fiona’s ex-boyfriend, whose failed bank heist left them both in prison. Fist, now on the run from the police having escaped from jail, attempted to woo Fiona but was no match for Marvin’s charm and kindness. The relationship between Barry Tinkler’s Marvin, and Fiona Humphrey’s Fiona, was nothing short of magical. And Mark Barnes’ Fist was a great addition to the mayhem. In the final scene, Sandy was reunited with the rest of the cast to celebrate her own marriage to Lou (Dave Humphrey). Stage-Door’s Four Weddings and an Elvis was not without its faults but these were put in the shade by the stellar performances of most of the cast, which left smiles on the audiences’ faces. - Littlehampton Gazette Awards The Stage-Door Best Performance Award went to Barry Tinkler for his role as Marvin Marvel, mostly due to the short period of time in which he took over the role.